Various distributed processing systems in which, a plurality of processors carry forward a processing in coordination, have hitherto been known. Here, as an example of the simplest structure, a structure in which data is transmitted and received between a plurality of processors provided in the same substrate, such as the same mother board has hitherto been proposed (for example, refer to the following Literature 1).
(Literature 1) Pages 615-623 of Second Revised Edition of ‘Linux Programming (Beginning Linux Programming)’ by Matthew N. and Stones R., (America), published in the year 2003 by Wiley Publishing.
In a structure proposed in the Literature 1, in the same substrate, one memory section is shared. According to this structure, between a plurality of processors in the same substrate, it is possible to carry out transmission and reception of data efficiently, up to certain extent.
In a state in which, a plurality of computer programs is started simultaneously, in other words, in a state in which a plurality of processes are executed, optimizing a timing of running the plurality of processes, and a timing of transmission and reception of data become important. As in the conventional technology, in the same substrate, it is possible to facilitate to certain extent, speeding-up of arithmetic processing of the plurality of processes.
However, due to further speeding up such as a meteorological simulation of a global scale for example, executing a plurality of processes efficiently over different substrates has been sought. At this time, a plurality of processing sections might have the same function, or might have different functions. Moreover, in any of the cases, many times, the plurality of processing sections, due to the transmission or the reception of data, do not exert the processing function sufficiently. Therefore, it has been difficult to facilitate speeding up of execution of the plurality of processes by the plurality of processing sections in the same substrate, and in the different substrates.
The present invention has been made in view of the abovementioned circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a distributed processing system which is capable of executing efficiently the plurality of processes at a high speed, and a distributed processing method and a computer program.